


Gentle

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Might be OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Connor, lots of stammering, might trigger dysphoria, second time writing smut with trans character, so read with own risk, they talk a lot i guess, they're both awkward as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Trans!Connor and Hank share their first intimate contact.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is basically the second time I wrote about a trans char in a sexual situation. I tried to be as respectful as possible and hopefully the voc I used won't trigger anyone's dysphoria, if so I'm sorry  
> Anyway, I tried to focus on the simple physical pleasure between the characters without too much complications becos I just wanted to write some happy, sappy smut >//  
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway :S

This wasn’t happening, no way. But it was very much happening right now. Connor was sitting on Hank’s lap, already in his underwear and his white shirt only. He was straddling the older man, his arms wrapped around the lieutenant’s neck. Connor was giving him lovey-dovey looks Hank wasn’t aware Connor could give. Ever since the android had become deviant, more and more surprising human emotions were readable on the younger man’s otherwise stoic face. Hank wasn’t complaining, though. He liked seeing Connor’s inner emotions visible instead of hidden underneath a mask.

 “C-Connor, are you sure about this?” Hank stammered when his partner leaned into him.

After the android’s softer lips brushed over Hank’s, barely a kiss, Connor smirked and nodded. “Of course I’m sure. I’ve actually been waiting a long time for this.”

 “You are?” Hank sounded surprised.

“Yes. And now with my updates to receive physical pleasure as well, the need for sexual affection has been growing on me,” Connor explained as he rested his forehead against the older detective’s. A bit unsure of what to do with his hands, Hank laid them on the android’s hips.

 “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled in awe. The compliment made Connor blush a healthy blue.

“Thank you. You are very handsome looking tonight as well,” the younger male smiled genuine. Hank was about to argue that he was long past his prime but Connor silenced him with a real kiss this time. It was firm and warm and oh so lovely. Hank would never get enough of these kisses they oh so rarely shared.

 “But I’m serious, Connor. If you think we’re going too fast just say the word and, and-,” Hank really wanted to make sure his partner would enjoy it too.

 “I’m fine. But what about _you_ , lieutenant? It seems to me _you_ are the one who’s afraid of this all,” Connor deducted.

 “M-Maybe. I’m just… nervous. That’s all. About you, your body and all. And for me it’s also been a while since I had any, you know, sexual en-encounters. I just don’t want to disappoint or hurt you,” Hank admitted his concern.

 “My body shouldn’t be a problem. After all, I’m self-lubricating and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Connor. I know! But… Are there parts you’d rather want _not_ to be touched? Would it make you uncomfortable or something?” Hank questioned in all seriousness.

 “You can touch me everywhere you want. Didn’t get these parts upgraded for nothing,” Connor cheekily replied. “So, Hank, are you okay with this?”

The older detective nodded and it ensued with another passionate kiss.

 

Some sloppy and hungry kisses later the two fell back onto the mattress with Connor still on top of his partner. Hank was grinning. “You leave me fucking breathless.”

 “Should I go slower?”

“No, I’m fine, Connor,” Hank smiled reassuringly.

 “Very well. Because we can go further than this,” the android smiled, some mischief readable in his eyes.

“Please do,” Hank whispered back and so Connor lowered himself a bit. His head now rested against Hank’s chest. He could hear the man’s heart drum a steady beat, stabilizing after their final long kiss. But tonight Connor wanted more than just some cuddly stuff so he sat up again and started grinding his lower body against his partner. Doing so, provided the android with the information that his lover was getting aroused as well. Hank’s loose boxers were tighter than usual. Experimentally Connor pressed himself harder against the taller man’s crotch with his own private parts. A few electric shocks went through his system, telling him this was very pleasant for Connor as well.

 Hank watched his lover and his mouth went dry. When they made eye-contact, Connor seemed a bit clueless.

 “Am I doing it right, Hank?”

“You sure do. D-damn it, could it be that you’re already becoming wet?” Hank asked as he could feel wet fabric brush against his clothed member. The question made Connor blush deeper.

 “Apparently so,” the android replied in a soft voice.

“Maybe we should get rid of these clothes then, huh,” Hank smirked. This would be the first time they’d see each other naked. Connor nodded and pulled the shirt over his head.

 “Wait!” Hank stopped his partner from completely undressing, leaving him only in his briefs now. “Wait, let me have a proper look at you.” In the dark, Connor’s skin was still pretty pale and so untarnished, despite the heavy combat he’d experienced in the past. Once again Hank was breathless.

 “May I?” Hank asked for permission to touch his partner. Connor nodded and even guided the older man’s hand to his chest. The younger man had the ‘typical’ chest scars. Thin, reddish lines and Hank carefully traced over them with his thumbs.

 “Do they bother you? I could make them disappear if that would make you more comfort-,” Connor started but Hank interrupted.

“ _No_. It doesn’t bother me at all. These scars make you who you are. You don’t have to change anything about them. Wear them with pride.”

Connor seemed to glow up to that. “Thank you.” He proceeded with undressing -obviously more confident now- and Hank got rid of his own boxers.

 

Back on the lieutenant’s lap, Hank’s earlier ‘observations’ were proven to be correct when he actually _felt_ Connor on his leg now. The smaller man was slick and if Hank didn’t have any self-control in that moment he would’ve touched him immediately but he wanted to take these things slow as it would be their first time together in such intimate way. Instead, he let his hands discover the other male’s upper body.

 Gentle fingers traced over curve and edge and bump. Lovely, all the same. Only now did Hank notice Connor’s skin was covered by a few freckles. It really suited him. He looked beautiful. And he sounded so sweet with those breathy whimpers when Hank stroked over the android’s sensitive nipples.

 When the android started moving again, it dragged out an unexpected howl from the older detective.

“P-Please, Hank, touch me,” Connor’s voice was low and very lust filled and _desperate_.

The hand which had rested on the android’s chest trailed down, down and down. Hot, slick, wet.

Connor was definitely turned on as he too had hardened. An interesting contrast to his softer folds which Hank took the time exploring, sliding his fingers between them.

 “So hot,” the older man gasped. Connor’s body ached and jerked closer to his partner. The android became needier and before Hank had more say in it, he felt his fingers guided into his partner but Hank pulled away.

 “Wait, let’s get into a better position for this.” Connor rolled off the older man and laid with his back on the mattress. Hank sat between the android’s spread legs and leaned over to steal a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for some dominance, Connor eventually ‘winning’. The android wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him closer. Hank’s hand reached between Connor’s legs eventually. Two teasing fingers first rubbed over the small, hard bundle of heat, getting the android all squirmy, before he slipped his fingers inside. Connor was tight and hot.

 “You alright?” Hank had to be sure.

Connor eyes were shut, a dark blue adorning his nose and cheeks and ears. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just… It feels really good.”

 “It’s going to be even better,” Hank smirked and then he started using his fingers for real. He twisted and crooked until he found that sweet pleasure spot inside Connor. And it was definitely there. He saw how the android reacted to the intense pleasure. The led at his temple flickering wildly.

 Connor’s back turned into an arch, he moaned and even tightened around Hank’s fingers. The thrill was like an electric shock that also went through the older detective, channelled straight to his cock. Hank continued to rub his fingers against the spot before pulling out.

 “How’d that feel?” he grinned, self-satisfied by the result.

The android gave him a hazy look, the brown of his eyes overshadowed by clouds. “V-Very good, Hank.”

 “So, eh, Connor, are you fine with penetration? Or you want it from behind?” the older man muttered. Communicating these things was crucial in every relationship, still Hank found it difficult to talk about it.

“Behind?” Connor was acting too innocent.

 “Yeah, you know, up your ass,” Hank said with crimson read across his face as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, rather not from behind,” Connor replied. “Find the front more pleasurable.”

 “Good. Could you prepare yourself a bit more while I take care of the, eh, condom?”

Connor nodded in reply and Hank quickly went for his nightstand.

 

When the lieutenant turned back, a rather erotic view awaited him. Connor had worked three fingers inside him and he was mewling Hank’s name.

  “Boy, you look needy,” the taller man said with a dry throat. Once again he settled himself between the android’s legs and aligned himself with Connor. Slowly he pushed inside and adapted his pacing with his lover’s bodily reactions. Fully inside, Connor opened his arms, asking for a hug and Hank gave in. It wasn’t that difficult to.

 “I-, I can feel you completely inside me,” Connor sighed, curious and lustful at the same time.

“Fuck, you’re still tight,” Hank panted against his partner’s neck and then he felt Connor brush through his hair.

 “But it feels good, Hank. You’re very handsome and you feel very hot too,” the android murmured in the other man’s ear. Hank didn’t know Connor’s voice could sink that low and now it caused a few waves of shudders to run down his spine. While Hank set a lazy pace of hip rolling but steady thrusts, Connor admired his lover’s frame. The detective might been past his youth but that didn’t stop Connor from loving and liking Hank’s body. The ink on his chest was fading, still the tattoo looked stunning and the android wondered what it must’ve looked like before.

 Hank obviously had a belly from all the drinking and his overall unhealthy living routine. The damage was done but Connor took that chubby side of Hank as it was and honestly he deemed it cute. If that was the right word to describe it. Almost his whole body was covered with curly grey hair, making the man quite scratchy, yet soft. A sharp contrast to Connor himself, who barely had any hairs on him.

 When Hank hit Connor’s sensitive spot, Connor’s eyes snapped open again and they made eye-contact.

 “Ah- H-Hank, do that again, p-please,” Connor lewdly moaned as he grasped onto his partner’s shoulders. Hank simply obeyed and thrusted again, hips jerking upward to hit that spot. For a second Connor was afraid his sensors might be overheating. The irregular tightening of the android made Hank very close to his limits. Hence his movement becoming a tad more erratic.

 “Shit, Connor, I think I’m going to-,” the taller man cursed. Then his body tensed up, his weight heavier on the android as he climaxed. He hissed and trembled slightly before slipping out of Connor, making sure not to hurt his lover.

Connor watched as the older man’s chest rose and fell faster than usual. Sweat falling in droplets from his forehead, rolling down his neck.

 “Sorry,” the man breathed.

“Why?”

 “That I came so fast. It’s just that-, eh,” Hank stammered some apologies but Connor pressed a finger against the man’s lips.

 “It’s alright, Hank. I’m glad you experienced this orgasm. It means we were doing alright,” the android smiled satisfied.

 Hank muttered something, nodded and asked: “Did you come yet?”

“I-, I don’t think so.” From what Connor saw a few seconds ago, the android hadn’t experienced a full climax likeable to Hank’s reactions.

 “Let me help you with that then,” the lieutenant’s eyes were suddenly full of new determination. After his own afterglow, he could properly put his full attention to making his lover come.

 

Soon Connor felt his partner’s hot breath against his sex. He was throbbing, dripping wet and Hank wasn’t shy to taste that wetness. An enticing flavour, so to speak. The lieutenant’s hands rested firmly on Connor’s thighs as he let his tongue explore his partner’s most intimate parts. The flat of Hank’s tongue dragged over and between folds, every so often flicking against the knot of heat, making Connor squirm underneath him.

 A part of the android wanted to feel Hank closer against him, to feel more of that scruffy beard, that cheeky tongue.

The other part of him wanted to withdraw, for the sensation might be too overwhelming. The feeling of fingers and mouth and tongue caused Connor’s whole frame to shake, yearn for more. Desperate moans and whines escaped his throat without having a say in it.

 Those sounds were like music to Hank’s ears, it almost felt like he was actual playing an instrument. Plucking the right strings, touching the right parts to make the other sing and bend in the desirable ways.

 The older man made sure to not let any drop go to waste. He felt Connor pulsate against his tongue as he gently sucked. The continual motion and Hank’s teasing fingers brushing against that sweet spot inside him, drove Connor over the edge. With his final strength, Connor bucked his hips up, closer against Hank’s eager mouth before collapsing back onto the bed.

 The older man then laid next to him and brushed away some strands of hair that gotten in Connor’s blushing face.

 “You alright, Connor?” Hank spoke in a soft voice.

“I’m fine. That felt… intense,” the android closed his eyes and felt a careful hand cup his cheek. He turned his face and looked into Hank’s blue eyes. Soft.

 “I love you, Hank.”

“Yeah, ehm, I love you too, Connor,” Hank replied with a stutter. It was met with a kiss. He drew Connor closer to him and decided they could stay in the bed just a bit longer.


End file.
